1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coating resin compositions which can form a coating film having excellent resistance to corrosion and to water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, alkyd resins, maleinized oils (maleic oils), and maleinized polybutadiene resins are widely used as coating resins and particularly as undercoating resins. However, these resins have the disadvantage that their resistance to corrosion and to water is insufficient to protect metals from corrosion.